


神经过敏

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 破旧的电灯仍在一闪一闪地跳着。浓郁的血腥味弥漫在走廊上,把消毒水的味道都遮了过去。男子无神的双眼只是静静地凝视着残破的天花板。没有人知道他倒在电梯外，身子被截成两半时最后看到的景象。





	1. 神经过敏·上部

Chapter 01 

复苏Resurrection 

 

破旧的电灯仍在一闪一闪地跳着。

浓郁的血腥味弥漫在走廊上,把消毒水的味道都遮了过去。

男子无神的双眼只是静静地凝视着残破的天花板。

没有人知道他倒在电梯外，身子被截成两半时最后看到的景象。

 

土方对着蒙上白布的尸体看了一秒钟后马上把视线移了开去。

“抬出去。”

“是。”

土方揉了一下眉头，顿到：“山崎。”

“在。”

“叫他们验尸报告尽快出来。”

“知道了。”

 

东城裕，江户公立医院附属二院外科医生，被害当日正在值夜班，在出电梯时被失灵的电梯夹成两半，死因是失血过多。

 

土方知道待会报告出来顶多也就到这种程度了。

像这种事件如果只发生一起，那毫无疑问会被警方归结为“意外事故”。

然而现在的问题是，这已经是当月以来第15起电梯事故了。死者不出意外的都是公立医院的医生，在午夜值班时被电梯夹断身体，失血过多是导致死亡的主要原因。

 

这次的案子一定也会以意外事故结案吧。

虽然联想到了连环杀人案的可能性，但是政府为了稳定民心，对外一律将其称为意外。

可惜民众不是傻子，有意的遮掩使得传言愈发肆虐，江户近日来早已人心惶惶。

 

土方忽然有了事情好像越来越糟的预感。

原因无他，只是因为那个在现场东张西望的私家侦探，坂田银时。

“喂！是谁把那个半吊子侦探放进来的？想切腹吗？快把他给我赶出去！”

“嘁，什么嘛，本大爷可是光明正大地走进来的哟税金小偷先生~”

土方忽然有了事情已经糟糕透顶的预感。

 

“报告，初步的验尸结果已经出来了。”

“……”土方接过验尸报告一看，果然和自己想的八九不离十。

“死者最近接触了什么可疑的人没有？”

 

“据他的同事反映，只看见过一个奇怪的男子。”

“奇怪的男子？”土方忽然来了兴趣。

如果没搞错的话，那应该是解决案子的关键。

“戴着墨镜和口罩```中等身材```”

“喂，山崎，”土方站在窗口一字一顿的问道：“是不是还穿骆驼色大衣，戴着一顶灰色帽子？”

“是，副长您怎么知道？”

 

土方二话没说，猛地向楼下跑去。

刚才那男人显然也注意到了站在窗口的自己，所以才匆匆忙忙的走了。

可是只要跑的快的话，应该还是来得及的。

 

于是街上就出现了这样一副景象。

警察先生带头横冲直撞闯红灯，导致整条大街交通陷入混乱，司机们不满地按着喇叭，行人纷纷破口大骂，孩子吓的哇哇直哭。

 

土方忽然感到不爽起来。

那家伙显然也是个反跟踪的老手了。

每当自己就快抓到那家伙时，差距就会被倏地拉大，而每当那家伙穿过马路时，绿灯就转成了红灯。

这样下去整条街只会变得一团乱。

得快点抓到他才行。

 

只可惜世事往往不遂人愿。

 

这回土方十四不得不停下来。

因为一大群人也在街上停下来看着他。

 

该死！早不来晚不来，偏偏在这时候举行政客游行。

“喂，土方副长，您这又是演的哪出啊？”冰冷的镜片里折射出的是无情的嘲讽。

 

“只是在晨跑而已。”土方使劲吸了口烟，故作轻松地说道。 

 

“西门伸造！日本政坛的复活希望！最值得信任的可托付人选！…………”

游行的演讲宣传车渐行渐远。 

 

土方掉转身往回走去。 

 

今天的事情，检查是免不了的，土方心里已经做好了被处分的准备。

 

 

“佐久间信，年龄24岁，丧偶，现住在幸门崎町2区1857幢326室。”

 

 

土方停下了脚步。

坂田银时就像从地底冒出来一样出现在他面前。 

 

土方第一次对这个男子的存在疑惑起来。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 02

巴洛克式Baroque

 

“幸门崎町2区1857幢326室……啊，就是这里。” 

“……”土方二话没说直接破门而入。

 

四周一片寂静。

可以感觉到甚至连心跳声都变得清晰起来。

虽然现在只是早晨7点，可屋子里却伸手不见五指。

而这时往往是最有可能遇到疑犯的时候。

 

土方握住刀闪到门边，小心地调整呼吸，尽量放低了音量。

 

30分钟过去了，而屋子里还是没有什么动静。

 

“可恶！被他逃了吗？”土方松开刀径自走了进去。

 

银时忽然感到有一些不对劲。“危险！”

“喂？！”土方就这么被他拽倒在地。

 

然而土方还来不及责问，一串子弹就已经扫射过来。

 

该死！竟然疏忽了！

 

土方一边咒骂着拔出枪来，心里想着那家伙居然能够隐藏呼吸长达半个小时之久。

 

“…………”

“喂！识相的就赶紧缴械投降！这话我不会说第二遍！”

“…………”

又是一串密集的子弹扫射过来，火星落到了土方的警服上，传出一阵阵焦味。

 

可恶！得想办法速战速决。

 

“唔！”

土方正准备拔刀，却被一只手拦了下来。

 

“喂~你这家伙，不知道轻重缓急的吗？快放手！”

“呀~不~我正是因为清楚的知道轻重缓急，所以才~不~能~放~手~啊~”

 

坂田银时忽然扛起一边饮水机上的水桶，使劲的向疑犯砸去。

 

“砰！”

黑暗中忽然闪起了耀眼的火花，很快又消失了。

 

改造人？土方忽然一下子反应过来。

 

改造人是政府对特殊士兵改造的计划，土方很早就有耳闻，但没想到能在这里看见。

望着男子黑暗中还冒着余烟的双臂，土方愈发感到事情的棘手。

刚才如果不分青红皂白的拔刀砍上去的话，现在狼狈不堪的就是自己了。

值得庆幸的是改造材料的防水性还没有到万无一失的程度。

 

“你有权保持沉默，否则你所说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供。”

土方握着枪一步步向男子靠近，男子却仍是一言不发。

 

“啊哈哈哈，土方副长，干的好啊。”

“？！”

 

室内突然变的灯火通明。

特别搜查课的成员刹时将房间围得水泄不通。

突然出现在后脑勺上的感触迫使银时不情愿的举起双手。

 

山口课长微笑着走了过来。

“土方副长，这家伙交给我们，您就放心吧。”

开什么玩笑？别人可是豁出了性命，结果就想这么抢食吗？

土方愤懑地想着，却还是径自退到了门边抽起烟来。

 

“啊！”

就在犯人被架到门口的时候，还挣扎着把土方撞了一下。

“可恶！”

土方赶紧拍着抖落到警服上的烟蒂。

 

于是土方视线自然地瞥向了脚边。

一块小小的红色方块映入了眼帘。

 

 

土方不动声色地向门边靠去。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 03

旋转Rotation

 

土方随意地把玩着手中的记忆水晶芯片,看着暗红的方块屏幕上抖动着折射出一张张久远的照片.

 

那个女子,应该是佐久间的妻子了吧。

土方模糊地想着，确实是那种可以托付终生的好女子。

 

将记忆水晶翻来覆去地查看，却都只是夫妻的合影而已。

 

就在土方以为事情就这样告一段落的时候，忽然有一幅照片吸引了他的注意。

 

女子在镜子前梳头说笑，看起来很平常，可是```

 

从那个角度没可能拍不到摄影者本人```

 

然而更糟糕的是```从那个角度没可能拍不出女人的影子```

 

土方的眼皮不受控制地跳了起来。

 

这到底是谁拍的邪门照片啊？！

 

这么想着，再去翻之前的照片，看得土方心惊肉跳。

 

这到底是哪门子的邪门照片啊？！

 

然而这时土方才注意到照片的画质不太对。

 

那一层像水一样朦朦胧胧的东西，是发达的影象设备不该有的。

 

那究竟是什么……

 

——等一下，她是谁？

 

土方看着最后一副照片。

 

一个有着褐色头发的红衣少女正倚在门边恬淡地笑着。

 

Love me till the sky falls down 

Love me till the world's not round 

O love me 'just' forever and maybe some more 

Just as I have vowed to..... 

 

Love you till the seas catch fire 

Love you till the stars expire 

I'll love you forever 'just' forever and maybe some more 

Just as you have promised to......love me 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 04

谣言Canard

 

“你说你在10天前看见过她？”

“我知道您不相信，可是确实如此。”

“你要知道她在两个月前就死了。”

“这我知道。”

“你确定你看见的人确实是她？”

“百分之百是她。我以我的人格保证，百分之百是她没错。”

 

当以上对话第15次出现的时候，土方终于放弃了。

 

谣言真是可怕的东西。

 

土方在拿着洗出来的照片开始询问附近居民的时候,绝没有料到这样的结果。 

 

警局的资料已经传送过来了。

橘静岚，24岁，佐久间之妻，两个月前因车祸丧生，同时死去的还有佐久间领养的女儿，佐久间音，死时年仅16岁，也就是记忆芯片里的红衣少女。两人的尸身均因车祸造成巨大损伤导致辨认困难，但经过DNA鉴定后已在近日确定身份。

 

而现在唯一的问题是，已经有不下15位居民指认两个月以来一直看到佐久间家长女的灵在附近出没。

 

人心就是有这样不可思议的力量。

 

也许一开始不过是谁没有恶意的恶作剧而已，但经过无数人的想象渲染，子虚乌有的事情也能够渐渐变的丰满充实到可怖的程度。

 

现在土方已经基本掌握了那位佐久间家长女的生活习惯。

譬如在早晨6点种出去散步，十点开始晒被子，晚上九点准时熄灯，每周六会去大型超市购物，喜欢水果慕斯和巧克力……这看来也许很正常，不过，在死后还继续保持着以上有序的生活习惯的话，看起来就不那么正常了。

 

“其实，我在上个星期日，有见过她。”说话的是佐久间的同学，横仓智哉。

而土方此时心里唯一的想法是：又来了。

 

“虽然我们没有说话，但我知道那不是灵。……”

“……”

“更准确的形容，就好像……

“给我的直觉，就像和以前一样……

“对，这么说来，我第一眼看到她，就想到了‘复活’这个词……”

土方若有所思地听着，没有说话。

 

 

调查结束时已经是晚上11点，住宅区早已沉如无边无际的黑暗之中。

土方一人在空旷的大街上心事重重地抽着烟往回走。 

 

有那么一瞬间，土方停住了呼吸。

 

遥遥望去，在马路对面的斑马线旁边，那位褐色头发的红衣少女正望着自己恬淡地笑着。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 05

吉赛尔Giselle

 

“真了不起啊，这可是最新型的人形智能呢。”

“是TFOX公司采用了‘仿魂’技术的家用人形Nightwalker系列最新产品Rmax-7，不是在这终端科技博览会上哪会看得到啊。”

“啊我知道我知道，说到TFOX公司，在机器制造界可是像泰山一样的存在啊。”

“而Nightwalker系列限量版最新产品Rmax-7又是最高端的仿魂技术的结晶，不可谓非TFOX公司的最高杰作啊。”

“那Rmax-7有什么特别的功能吗？”

“听说TFOX公司为了回馈顾客，在Rmax-7里设定了‘天堂之匙’。”

“能够破解‘天堂之匙’的顾客将得到1000亿美圆的大奖耶。”

“可是可是，那个什么，‘天堂之匙’，要怎么破啊？”

“这个啊，TFOX公司唯一给出的提示就是：给你的机器人真正的爱。”

“什么啊？感情什么的，机器人会明白吗？”

“唔，这个，我也不知道呢……”

 

忽然会场安静了下来。

“下面有请石野博士对他本人的作品Nightwalker Rmax-7进行介绍。”

“……只要给了你的机器人真正的爱，就能让你的机器人懂得爱。……”

“？……你是谁？你在说什么!这家伙是谁?!……”

“来吧。向大家证明你对我的爱吧。” 

 

 

“来吧。向大家证明你对我的爱吧。”

 

“来吧。我的爱。”

 

刺耳的枪声划破了欢乐的夜空。

 

 

“所以……？”

“那家伙就是今天展出的人工智能最初的实验持有者，谁也不知道怎么会发生这种事……”

土方轻轻抖掉了烟蒂。

 

“原先的设定里‘天堂之匙’破解之后机器只会停止运作，没有人知道那家伙对程序做了什么手脚导致智能变异，使之有了暴力的概念……”电视里TFOX公司的发言代表在摄象机前着急地辩解着。

 

[“来吧。向大家证明你对我的爱吧。”]

 

“……被自己喜欢的智能开枪射死么……”土方心不在焉地翻着资料。

“科博会上智能暴走杀人逃逸，这下TFOX的麻烦可不小咯~”银时悠闲地翻着甜点菜单。 

我现在只想把点的冰水喝完。土方正想着，通讯器忽然响了起来。

“报告副长！在立花商店街发现暴走的人工智能！”

 

“服务员，结帐。”土方在桌上放下一沓钞票，飞速奔了出去。

“啊~我的甜点~也算在那位先生的帐上！”银时拿着打包的点心追了过去。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 06

傀儡Puppet

 

土方到现场时看到的就是这样一副景象。

人造表皮擦破了，露出精密的机械结构，那个人形机械就那样目不转睛地盯着他。

金属齿轮状的牙齿难看地笑着，突然就以诡异的弧度向警队攻了过来。

 

[纵使无月照日夜]　

　　[虎鸫悲啼亦如昔]

 

土方似乎可以听见机械狰狞的笑声。

 

“喂喂！快抓住它！别让它跑了！”

“大家小心！那家伙很可怕！”

 

场面异常混乱。

除了机械那像电影里异形一样的攻击方式之外，警队的手忙脚乱也是原因之一。

 

嘁。

土方不耐烦地拔出刀来。 

 

此时机械已经连人形都看不出了，远远望去就像一只巨型蜘蛛。

望着机械湛蓝的人造眼珠，土方忽然有种被人窥视的感觉。 

 

“向它心脏的‘魂核’攻击！那里是它的能量转化中心！”

“明白！一队准备开火！”

 

咯咯。

咯咯。

 

机械突然对土方猛地转过头来。 

“副长！小心！”

警队开始了更猛烈的攻击。 

 

　　[蓦然回首百花残]　

　　[宛似心慰杳无踪]　 

 

 

机械匍匐着向前爬行。

“二队准备！开火！”

“注意！那家伙想逃！”　

“可恶！别让它跑掉！”

 

“……”

土方的心忽然紧了一下。

那个机械，仍然定定地看着他。

 

　　[诸神集新世]　　

　　[夜明虎鸫啼]　

 

“轰！”　　

机械开始冒出白烟，动作也迟缓了下来。

 

“喂！那怪物，要自爆了么？”

“大家快撤离10米以上！”

 

整个世界喧哗到可笑。

警铃依旧响个不停，伴上嘈杂的嘲笑声，唾骂声，抱怨声，呻吟声，仿佛一出华丽的戏剧。 

 

而这出戏的主角，正被困在中间作垂死挣扎。

 

不时有人对其补上两枪，使机械显得愈发破损和狰狞。

 

而土方对此只是静静地看着。

 

残破的机械艰难而执著地掉转头来，仿佛要对土方说什么似的。 

 

 

　　[花开向神祈]　

　　 [浮生空自哀]　

 

 

“救--”

 

“救--”

 

“救，救救我--”

 

[梦已逝]　

　　[恨飘零]　

 

 

“砰！”

火星四溅，一团汽云爆炸升空。

 

 

土方忽然感觉从心底最深处，有什么传出了破裂的声音。


	2. 神经过敏·下部

Chapter 07

视网膜retina 

 

-PM 9.00-

 

当朝木警官进来的时候，土方正望着窗外出神。

 

从佐久间归案到现在已经整整一天了，可除了这诡异的影象资料外仍是毫无头绪。

 

“晚上好，土方副长。”

“啊，。”

 

特别机密组的朝木么……土方瞥了一眼那戴着黑框眼镜的狡诈男子，觉得总也无法提升好感。

 

当然朝木显然也是同样的想法，打过招呼后就头也不回地去了自己的办公室。

“早上好，朝木长官。”

“早，寺田。哦，对了，‘那个’出来了么？”

“是的。”

“一会儿送到我办公室来。”

“明白了。”

 

“……”

“……”

 

土方怔了怔。

有一瞬间，可以感觉到那些家伙全在窥伺着自己。 

 

土方从文件山中抬起头，偷偷瞥了周围一眼。

 

“嘛~广海君，验尸结果出来了没啊？”

“资料资料~喂~复印纸怎么没啦？”

 

依旧是很讨厌的感觉。

 

土方以前就对特别机密组的人不抱好感，而现在则更糟。

 

是讨厌到死。

 

土方正漫无目的地想着，忽然桌上有一封文件吸引了他的注意。

 

[神之眼

 

政府眼睛监视系统 

 

实验报告

 

编号：0235

 

姓名：佐久间信

 

年龄：24岁

 

身份：隶属特殊部队

 

…… …… …… ]

 

土方感到心跳忽然快得有些难以控制。 

 

在再次确认了没人注意到他之后，土方不动声色地把文件折叠成小小的一方塞进了衣襟。 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 08

静谧Silent

 

黑暗中传来沉重的呼吸声。

 

从办公室陷入黑暗起到现在已经两个多小时了，而土方向来没有多少耐心。

 

 

-两个小时前-

“森川君，过来一下。”

“是。”

“……”

“……”

一看到朝木和森川窃窃私语，土方就知道事情有些糟糕。

 

果不其然，森川很快就朝着自己走来了。

 

“那个，土方副长？” 

“什么事？”看见远处朝木镜片里折射出的刺探的目光，土方忽然感到空气有些阻滞。

“啊，莓原君刚才好像拿错了一份文件，想问问副长有没有看见。”

“什么样的文件？”

“这个么——”

 

“啊！”

“怎么回事！”

“谁把灯关了？！”

办公室忽然陷入了一片黑暗。

 

“可恶！森川！”遥遥地传来朝木沉闷的嘶哑嗓音。

“是！” 

“赶快去调度室看看发生什么事了！”

“明白！”

 

然而事情原没有结束。

 

1分钟后，电梯里传来了振聋发聩的巨响。

 

“怎么回事？”

土方赶紧向电梯跑去。

 

非常不好的预感。

 

土方越发靠近电梯，空气里弥漫的血腥味就越发清晰。 

 

“啊，是土方副长！”

“土方大人！”

电梯边上的医护班躁动不安的交头接耳，看见土方来了却好像松了口气。

 

“这里发生什么事了？”

“刚才电梯失灵下坠，从顶楼垂直掉到了地下1楼。”

“什么？！”

土方清楚地知道这意味着什么。电梯里的人员轻则全身骨折而死，重则碎尸万段，血肉模糊。

“有活着的没？”

“……25位人员，全体死亡。”

 

“……”土方沉默地走到一边看着医护班忙碌的身影，忽然感到有些透不过气来。

 

“土方副长！大事不好了！”

“别吵！到底发生什么事了？”

“调度室操作系统总机受到了不明程序的入侵！”

“……！”

空气中忽然传来刺耳的歌声。

 

[诸神集新世]　

　　[夜明虎鸫啼]　

　　[花开向神祈]　

　　[浮生空自哀]　

 

不带任何感情的声音就这样充斥在整幢大楼的黑暗之中。

土方望着监视器上闪烁的红光，忽然想到那看不见的人工智能也许正在暗中露出嘲讽的笑容。 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 09

幻觉Hallucination

 

在电力系统全部瘫痪的情况下,土方决定只身前往总调度室。

 

“可恶！”在又一次被电线绊住脚的时候，土方开始懊恼没有把桌上那包烟带上。

 

“……！！！”

又一个排风扇无故引爆。

在热浪掀起的一瞬间土方条件反射地卧倒在地，零散的火星溅在大理石质地的地面上，很快消失不见了。

 

在抬起头来的一刹那，土方怔住了。

 

地面上隐约映出一个似曾相识的身影。

 

佐久间音？！

 

土方猛地站起来。

 

空荡荡的四周早已溶化在黑暗之中，只有喇叭里还放着不连贯的乐曲声。

don't pray for it to rain, don't look to the sky

hold me with your lonesome eyes

you slipped into my room in a simple disguise

take me with your furtive eyes

I want...I wait for time to come my way again

stay here, your sorrow's luring me in,

but dose this sorrow ever end?

sadness invites me, entices me to you

don't let me go

 

嘁，错觉么。

 

……好像没这么简单啊。 

 

“你到底是谁？”土方迅速回身拔出刀来。

而他身后犹如非人的少女对此只是微微一笑。

 

“可恶！”土方拔刀砍去，却只划开了空气。

“？！”

 

仿佛嗅到了腐朽的味道。 

偌大的走廊里，只回荡着土方自己凌乱的脚步声。

 

you first come to me with misery

but now you feel uninspiring

all the pain in your face has been replaced

I'm so tired of useless words and laughing

with you I felt time lift and carry me away

I want you with me but all you feel is cold

is this getting old?

your look of sorrow, it fills me with desire

my heart's on fire

 

土方突然停下了脚步。

 

少女静静伫立在走廊的尽头，仿佛自始至终一直都在那里。

 

喇叭里忽然传出了异样的声音。

[系统识别开始--

 

输入初始密码--

 

初始密码通过--

 

系统解码--

 

开始解码--

 

程序初始中--]

 

智能修复组已经开始行动了么？土方径自想着，仍目不转睛地盯着少女。

空气停滞了一下，喇叭里的音乐又若无其事地飘了出来。

 

come here, come near me

there is no one like you

let's burn up this room

now that I'm with you, I see it day by day

facades, they fade away

how will you get by?

you know, I just don't care for foolish affairs

you cheat, you smile, you laugh at my desire

I'm crazy for...what am I crazy for?

 

[解码完毕。

 

等待命令--

 

系统请求切断能量供给--

 

开始审核-- 

 

接受请求--

 

离能量停止供应还有30秒--

 

20秒--

 

10秒--]

 

土方和佐久间音默默地对峙着。

 

她到底想说什么？土方望着面无表情的少女，心里越发困惑。

 

「救救--父亲--」

 

空灵的金属声音好象从另一个世界传来，穿透了土方的神经。

 

「父-亲--不要杀--」

 

「不要-父-亲-死-」

 

「爱--我--父-亲--」

 

「--爱--父-亲--」

走廊里一下子亮了起来。 

 

“太好了！电力警报解除！”

“诸位！大功告成！可以回去了！” 

 

佐久间音很快消失在了杂乱的人群中。

 

土方忽然感到一丝晕眩。 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 10 

蜕皮metamorphosis

 

“现在的问题是,一，那个连环电梯惨案究竟是不是佐久间干的；二，如果是的话,那他为什么要干；三，佐久间留下那块记忆芯片又是想告诉我们什么；四，佐久间音为什么死而复生；五，TFOX与这件事又有什么关系；六，为什么佐久间的机密档案会放在你土方副长的桌上；七，也就是最重要的--”

“什么？”

“本大爷饿了，想吃草莓蛋糕~~~”

“坂~田~银~时~，你给我去死！！！”

“这位小哥，不要这么冲动嘛，别的我不敢说，但关于‘生成姬’的事--”银时不知从哪里变出来一块蓝晶芯片在土方眼前晃悠，“资料都在这里。”

 

 

“……”土方把玩着那枚小小的蓝晶芯片，脑海里还回荡着刚才银时所说的话。

 

[ 在近几年担任TFOX生物体实验原料供应方的，就是西门伸造为首的执政党lofty。

而他们似乎在私下里达成了互惠协议，政府创造实验条件，而TFOX授命开发大型监视系统和军用人工智能，就这么简单。]

 

 

土方点燃一支烟，把芯片塞进投影机，按了播放键。

 

在观看影象的过程中土方神色逐渐凝重起来。

 

也亏银时能够搞到那种照片。

这其中不论哪张传出去，照片上牵扯的人都得统统被定罪。

 

画面突然闪了一下。

一个有着褐色头发的少女出现在了画面上。

佐久间音。

 

然而接下来的影象却让土方大惊失色。

这到底是怎么回事？！

 

是佐久间信撞死了橘静岚和佐久间音？！

那个家伙亲手杀掉了自己的妻女？！

 

镜头一转，影象又回到了佐久间音的身上。

这下土方注意到了少女颈子后面细小的文身。

「N.R7-NO.0528」 

 

最后一张照片，是佐久间音的机械结构图。

充斥着完美流线质感的乳白色金属外壳上，隐隐约约浮现出一首和歌。

 

[虎鸫悲啼亦如昔]　

　　[蓦然回首百花残]　

　　[宛似心慰杳无踪]　　　

土方静静地凝视着那些文字，忽然觉得有些喘不过气来。 　 

 

[梦已逝] 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 11

构件Component

 

\--次日 凌晨2点--

[江户公立医院附属二院地下15楼]

 

此刻土方正紧锣密鼓地根据情报寻找着TFOX1号培育基地。

 

突然间一阵强烈的白光射向了视野，远远地传来了模糊的人声。

 

“那边是什么人？”

回答他的只有寂静的走廊。

“什么嘛，尺泽，我就说你太多疑了啦。”

“哈哈哈，你说的也是。”

 

土方小心地从门背后瞄了一下外面的情况。

不出意外的话，那里应该就是培育基地了。

 

“唔！”

土方被突然搭上他肩膀的手吓了一跳。

“嘘！你想被杀吗。”

坂田银时做了个“STOP”的手势。

“要进去可少不了这家伙。”银时扬了扬手中的蓝色磁卡。

 

在确定了没有人跟踪后，土方和银时小心翼翼地来到了基地隔离门前。

看着银时把磁卡插入识别器，土方的心跳忽然快了起来。

 

[识别开始--

 

密码正确--

 

指令正确--

 

开始处理请求--

 

系统接受--

 

隔离门开启--]

 

眼前的景象惊得土方说不出话来。

实验室一侧不计其数的人脑被浸泡在充满浅绿液体的培养器中，接上了不明用途的管子和五颜六色的电缆，更为糟糕的是大脑还在一鼓一鼓地持续着生命活动。

 

另一侧罗列的人形机械组件有序地排列着，通过那些电缆与培养器相连，一些成型的人工智能仿佛有意识般的开始了动作。 

 

与此同时，空气中忽然传来了冰冷的声音。

 

“到此结束了哦，土方先生。” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 12

人Humanism

 

“你这家伙！”

从土方的视线望过去，东城裕正若无其事地在手术台上给尸体摘除大脑。

 

“所以说这到底是怎么回事？”

“怎么？还不明白？其实也没什么，只是想给不听话的小白鼠一点教训罢了。”东城裕颔首指了指手术台边上有些零落的佐久间信的尸体。“啊，对了，还有程序错乱的机体也需要修理一下。”

在看到一旁佐久间音的残骸时，土方还是吃了一惊。

 

“告诉你也没什么大不了的，这说穿了只是对那家伙的陷害而已，况且，对那些想退出研究半途而废的人也是一个很好的例子不是么。”

“……”

“所谓研究就是指用人脑来控制机体么？”银时的声音里听不出任何感情色彩。

“既然都知道了，还要废话什么。”土方对这个鬼地方越发不耐烦起来。“识相的话就跟我乖乖回警察局，否则，就在这里干一场，然后带你回去！”

 

东城裕对此只是无谓地耸了耸肩。

“那事不劳您费心了，我是说真的。我今天来这里的目的只是把它毁了。”

 

“因为失去利用价值了，所以想销毁证据，是么？”银时看见边上的机械动了一下，马上转过头来。

 

“所以咯，要请二位当一下证人，这事情才好办啊~”东城裕神态轻松地按下了销毁按钮。

 

实验室顿时沉浸在一片火海之中。

 

“可恶！没办法了！赶快走！”银时声音里掩饰不了的懊恼。

“该死！”

 

土方在撤离现场的一瞬间，忽然看到了一个少女在火焰中翩翩起舞的场景。

 

是她？！

 

佐久间音？！

 

[阳炎待黄泉]　

　　[花开向神祈]　

　　[浮生空自哀]　

 

[梦已逝]　

　　[恨飘零]

 

[恨飘零]

 

[常闇百夜悲]　

　 [来生祈皇神]　

 

 

“再见咯，土方副长。”东城裕虽然手上加上了金属的枷锁，却仍然气定神闲地向警车走去。

 

那个混帐，居然自首。土方在医院外自顾自抽着烟，却忽然看见东城裕在警车前回过头来意味深长的一笑。 

 

土方忽然有一种事情远没有结束的预感。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 13

无罪Innocence

 

土方做梦也没想到这天的到来。

“土方十四郎 ，现在我们以通敌罪将你逮捕，你有权利保持沉默，否则你所说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供。”

一个小时前，特别行动组的人出现在了自己面前，对自己无情地宣布莫须有的罪名指控。

而导火索无疑就是银时那块储存爆炸性新闻的芯片。

 

土方终于明白东城裕那个该死的笑容的含义了。

那混蛋早就知道自己会有这一天，不是么？

 

“可恶！竟是死胡同吗？”

土方倚在光线昏暗的巷角，忽然感到有些疲倦。

 

“怎么样？现在可是做出抉择的时候了呢。”缺少起伏的声音不知又从哪里冒了出来。

“坂田银时！又是你？！”

“是不是我并不重要，现在最重要的是看你如何选择。怎么样，你是选择保全性命呢，还是选择--这身毫无安全保证的警服？”

“…… ”

看着银时叫人捉摸不透的眼神，土方很想大声反驳他，但却突然间失了声。

 

 

在15分钟后特别行动组赶到巷尾时，地上只剩下了那件有些残破的黑色警服，而它的主人却早已不知去向。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 回头看2007年写的这篇，玩了好多攻壳梗XD


End file.
